I'm Not That Girl
by WhispertheWolf
Summary: Songfic: One-sided Piper/Aerrow
1. I'm Not That Girl

Once again, my cousin chocoholic4eva has co-authored and come to my rescue with the romance. This is a song from the musical _Wicked_, a play about the Wicked Witch of the West and her best friend Glinda the Good Witch from _The_ _Wonderful Wizard of Oz_.

Disclaimer: We own no TV shows. That includes _Storm Hawks_. **No matter how much we love it... **_**it isn't ours!**_ We also do not own any plays, including _Wicked_, or its song "I'm Not That Girl". **Or the book. Don't forget the book!**

* * *

Storm Hawks—I'm Not That Girl

By WhispertheWolf and **chocoholic4eva**

Part 1

I was carrying a _huge_ stack of maps back to work, piled so high I couldn't see where I was going, so it was completely Aerrow's fault when we collided. Let's just say I wasn't all that happy with him. I had those in a _very_ specific order!

"Sorry, Piper…" Aerrow began.

I growled, and he backed off, but I didn't say anything. To avoid screaming my lungs out at him for messing up my order, I went to pick them up. Apparently, Aerrow had the same idea, except he was trying to dodge the bullet. We both grabbed the same map, of Cyclonian borders, and…

_Hands touch, eyes meet,_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat,_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl._

Since that day, something has changed about the way I feel about Aerrow. He was always my best friend before, but now… Well, let's just say, Robin ruined everything.

_He could be that boy,_

_But I'm not that girl._

I want to be sick. Or die. Dying would be nice right now.

Ever since Aerrow had met Robin, blonde, beautiful, perfect Robin, he had been making eyes at her. Typical, teenage boy, lamb-eyes. He has never looked at me like that.

When he figured out that she had been subtly flirting, they… Well, Aerrow hasn't been practicing battle techniques since then. He has been, um, otherwise occupied. Robin keeps him _very_ busy.

Sometimes I wish that it could be us. Okay, most of the time.

_Don't dream too far._

_Don't lose sight of who you are._

_Don't remember that rush of joy._

_He could that boy._

_I'm not that girl._

I tried to impress him by practicing relentlessly. He never seems to notice me, but I will sometimes imagine he does. But in the end, it only hurts more.

_Every so often we long to steal,_

_To the land of what-might-have-been,_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel,_

_When reality sets back in._

I see her walking with him. She always acts so innocent, so naïve. And she's _blonde_! She's cute, she's perfect, she's casual. She's the kind of girl who can say something like, "He talks about you all the time," without being jealous at _all_.

And Aerrow _adores_ her.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb._

_She who's winsome, she wins him._

_Gold hair with a gentle curl._

_That's the girl he chose,_

_And heaven knows,_

_I'm not that girl…_

Maybe, just maybe… Stop it Piper. What ifs and wishing won't get you anywhere! It will only lead to pain.

_Don't wish, don't start._

_Wishing only wounds the heart._

After all, it's clear I'm not what he wants. He wants someone poised and proper, someone… not me.

He wants Robin.

_I wasn't born for the rose and pearl._

_There's a girl I know._

_He loves her so._

_I'm not that girl._

Aerrow entered my room, breaking in on my misery.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

* * *

**Please review! I wonder what Aerrow's gonna say? Wait, **_**I**_** know! **You think? **Yes, I do!**


	2. Reprise

This reprise takes place later in the play from the opposite girl. I think you know where we're going with this.

Storm Hawks—I'm Not That Girl

Part 2: Reprise

He was mine. For the little time I had him, he was mine.

I wish… No, I shouldn't start this again.

_Don't wish, don't start._

_Wishing only wounds the heart._

He chose Piper. There is no 'if'. He loves her.

_There's a girl I know._

_He loves her so._

_I'm not that girl._

Not me.

* * *

**The crazy thing is, we know a girl called Robin. She's a close friend of ours, and she's NOTHING like this. **But Storm Hawks has a bird name 'theme'... **And Robin fit the bill... Oh well, hope she isn't mad! **I'm sure she'll understand.


End file.
